Love Is an Open Door
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: A quick, but genius little fic I came up with while watching Frozen! R


**Okay, so I don't exactly ship Sterek, but my best friend does. And this little stroke of genius came to me last night while with her. I figured we could all do with a smile after all this shit with the Nogitsune, so I **_**had**_** to make this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Teen Wolf or with Frozen**

Love Is an Open Door

Stiles groaned and rolled over, pressing closer to me. A felt a faint smile turn up the corners of my mouth as I glanced down at his sleeping face.

I may be dark and mysterious, but this guy makes me forget that I am supposed to be brooding all the time. Yes, you heard that right folks, Stiles Stilinski makes me _smile_.

Speaking of Stiles, I felt him nuzzle into my neck and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him.

"Morning," I heard Stiles mumble, his lips tickling my neck as he spoke.

"Morning," I softly said, pressing my lips against his forehead. We stayed like that for a while, content with just quietly holding each other. That is until Stiles phone went off.

I sighed. When I was in high school, people weren't attached to their phones. People didn't even _have_ cell phones. Not when they were in high school, at least.

Getting his phone, meant Stiles had to not only roll out of my arms, but get out of my bed entirely. I pouted as I watched him walk across the room to his backpack. He answered the call and I could hear the Sheriff asking where he was.

When it became clear that Stiles was leaving, I got out of bed and went over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and placing my chin on the top of his head.

"Yeah, dad, I'll be home soon," Stiles said and hung up the phone. "Derek, where are my pants."

"Uhhh, I don't remember." I leaned down a little and place a kiss behind his ear. "Surely you don't need to go," I whispered. I planted another kiss on his jawline and I felt his body relax and lean back into me.

"Yeah, I don't need to go," He mumbled, reaching his had up and curling his fingers in my hair at the base of my neck. "I can totally stay." He turned his head and I kissed him. My hands travelled from his stomach to his waist, brushing against the trail of hair that headed south. I felt Stiles's knees buckle and grinned against his lips. He turned around, curling his arms around my neck and pressing his body closer to mine. A groan escaped from my lips and I pushed Stiles back so that he was pinned against the wall. I gripped his hips in my hands, keeping our bodies flush against each other. I pulled my lips off of his, repositioning them on his neck. I lightly nipped his skin before kissing a trail down and around his throat.

"D-Derek," Stiles said breathlessly. He tried pushing me back. "I have to go."

"No," I whispered against his neck, but I let him push me back.

"Oh don't give me the puppy dog eyes," he said placing his hand on my cheek. "I gotta go." He pushed off from the wall and started searching for his clothes. With a sigh I found a pair of my own pants and slipped them on.

When Stiles was dressed he came back and tilted his head up, waiting for a kiss. I complied, taking his hand in mine.

Suddenly, he pulled back. "Okay, can I just, say something crazy?"

"Oh god, Stiles, no," I said stepping back. "Please god don't do it."

But Stiles had the stupid, crooked grin on his face.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face," He sang. I groaned. "And then suddenly I bump into you!" He put his hands on my arms.

"I'm not singing this with you."

"Yes you are,"

"Nope."

"Come on, don't be a Grumpy Wolf."

I shook my head.

He stood on tiptoes and whispered in my ear, "I won't come back."

It was an empty threat, I knew it. But he would hold out for a few days before giving in.

I sighed. "I was thinking the same thing." I said without enthusiasm. Stiles grinned and motioned for me to keep going. "'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue." I scoffed. I would never eat chocolate fondue.

"But with you-" Stiles put his finger on my chest.

"But with you," I briefly closed my eyes. What was with his obsession with this movie? "I found my place."

"I see your face!"

Kill me. "And it's nothing like I've ever known before." Stiles was singing and dancing around in that stupid way of his. I stood with my arms crossed, grumpily saying the lyrics. No one can make me sing. "Love is an open door, love is an open door, love is an open door!"

"With you!" Stiles pointed at me.

"With you," I said.

"With you!

"With you."

"Love is an open door."

"Come on Derek, you know you love it!"

I glared at him. "I mean it's crazy."

"What?"

"We finish each other's-"

"SANDWHICHES!" Stiles shouted in my face. I barley refrained from smacking him.

"That's what I was going to say."

"I never met someone!" Stiles took my hands and tried to get me to spin with him.

I wouldn't budge. "Who thinks so much like me."

"Jinx!" we both said. Stiles pointed his finger in my face and I contemplated biting it. "Jinx again. Our mental synchronization," Stiles was butchering the Robot dance moves. "Can have but one explanation."

I sighed again. "You,"

"And I-"

"Were-"

"Just-"

"Meant to be!" Stiles wrapped his arms around my neck and jumped up, I almost didn't catch him. Serves him right. "Say good bye!

"Say good bye."

"To the pain of the past we don't have to feel it anymore!" I put him down. "Love is an open door, love is an open door, life can be so much more!"

"With you!" He pointed at me.

"With you."

"With you!"

"With you."

Stile wrapped his arms around me. "Love is an open door."

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Can I say something crazy?" I asked. Stiles look momentarily confused. We never did the last part of the song. I took a breath. This was going to be the first time either of us said it. "I love you." I said.

I'm pretty sure that Stiles stopped breathing for like, a full minute before he collected himself. "Can I say something crazier?" He said breathlessly. "I love you too."

"Can we never sing this song again." I asked.

"We are singing this all the time," Stiles reached up and pulled my face down to his. At first it was a simple kiss, just our lips pressing together, but then Stiles wrapped his arms around my neck again and opened his mouth. I snaked my tongue inside and tightened my arms around his waist, pressing our bodies together. "I gotta go," He whispered against my lips.

"Uh-uh" I shook my head slightly. "I sang that dumb song with you." I started walking forward, forcing Stiles to move along with me as I made guided us to the bed. "Now it's my turn to get what I want."


End file.
